This invention relates to hydroxymethylpolythiophene derivatives and their medical use.
Recent chemical and pharmacological activity studies on the extract of the Compositae Chinese herbs demonstrate that their unique chemical components of hydroxymethylpolythiophene derivatives possess useful functions, such as anti-edema, anti-inflammatory, interferon-inducing, immunomodulating and anti-cancer activities.
No pharmacological activities of hydroxymethylpolythiophene or derivatives thereof have hitherto been reported.